After The Sunsets
by ilovemeyer
Summary: love life should not always be compared with love novels ...i have heard that but that concept is too tough for me to grsp! so here i am... read on to know how Anna's dreamy world turns into a nightmare. i think you would like it. for i just loved it!
1. Introduction

Hello Everyone,

First off, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read my story.

I am not going to pretend that I am an amazing writer becuase I'm not. I love to read more than I do write.

Writing is not my best subject in school and my spelling and grammar have always been under question. I will check and double check both my grammar and spelling, but I cannot promise that it will be perfect.

I am open for guidance and any ideas you may have when it comes to improving the storyline.

This story is a pilot for now. If it's not liked it will be removed.

This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me.

Please enjoy and review.

DISCLAIMER** I don't own anything TWILIGHT. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer.

This contains all the characters from twilight with a few add-ons by me. I have changed their names on purpose. In my story Annabel falls in love with Alec, who is not human. But the thing is would Anna after discovering the truth, stop loving him? Or continue risking her life for him? taking into consideration that she can walk away. But will she?

You are sure to find difference between Bella and my Annabel. Alec also is different from Edward though not much, coz Edward is just perfect...

Please read and review...! Press like if you can re-live twilight though this, because that is the purpose of my story... to recreate twilight in my own words... adding a little more romance and spice... Please press like if you like this and if you don't than do review... so that i am able to make improvements.

i hope you'd enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing..

It's been a month. People expect me to be okay with things.

How can anyone who lost her family in an accident be okay!

Things have gone even weird as Mr. Mason claims me to be his biological daughter. How can that even be possible? I have lived with my parents since I was a child. I don't know this man 'nor have my parents ever mentioned him. But then again I am leaving my homeland to live with him. (as I don't have any other option ) and maybe this will be something better for me ….or at least that's what I am trying to convince myself of .

Forks, Washington

This is where I am moving, a small town under the constant – cover of clouds it rains here more than in any other part of United States of America… I googled that.

Lucky enough I was one of those who like the cold, but not the wet though. I would miss my best friend, Urvashi I don't know when I'll see her again. And of course my home land and school too.

"Do you like the rain?" asked Mr. Mason.

"Not particularly but I like the snow and greenery too." Wanted to give yes as an answer but didn't want to lie.

"Well then you'll surely like this place" perhaps he wanted to make living with him more comfortable for me. I just nodded. It seemed like we had been in the taxi for too long now. Even the plan ride to Port Angeles was too tiring.

"I have got you registered for high school so there won't be any problem."

"Thanks for that Mr. Mason" oh he didn't like me calling him that way.

"Why don't you call me Dad?" he insisted without showing any sign of frustration.

"Because I am not yet comfortable with that" I answered him back looking outside the window. He let it go then. Rest of the ride went in silence.

We finally made it to the house. The house was old, painted white; it was calm to look at. A few bouquets hung over the porch giving a nice impact. I liked the overly green surroundings. It was greenery everywhere. Surprisingly I liked the house.

He paid of the taxi and we took the bags inside. "Welcome home, bells." He said cheerfully.

"It's Anna I corrected him." I had said so many times now but I don't think that will make a difference now.

He pointed me upstairs towards my room probably. He carried two of my bags along and placed them besides a wooden cupboard. "this is your room." He declared cheerfully and added "Freshen up and come down for diner."

"Thanks" I called from behind.

The room was small but perfect for me to fit in. A small bed was there in the middle with purple colored pillows that I liked. The window was on the side wall with curtains a lighter shade of purple. And on its side was a rocking chair. I placed my laptop on the desk and went towards the bathroom. The room was somehow of my taste which I didn't expect.

Diner with him was a quiet event. He was not much of a cook but I didn't say that aloud. He stood up to wash his dishes, probably in a hurry. I was already done. "I'll wash them since, you cooked the food." I said out off courtesy. He did let me after I forced him too. He stood by while I washed, saying that he could wash them himself. But I ignored him anyway.

When I was done, I was heading towards my room when he called from behind saying that he got me a homecoming present. "It's a second hand Vento. I bought it off Billy."

"Wow! Uh hm. U didn't have to spend so much money." I really didn't want a car from him. Though I wanted one and this was just fine.

"I want you to like it here, besides now you don't have to walk to school." He pointed out.

"I really appreciate it!. Thank you." I said rather sincerely. Well now I don't have to invest in a car. It was red and a little fade perhaps an old model. Then again I liked it.

"Well its too late, you should probably get upstairs and sleep. It's a school night" he said. I obeyed and got inside my room.

I decided to take a bath as I couldn't sleep. I took my stuff and moved to the bathroom. Lucky enough there were two bathrooms in the house and I don't have to share. So I put my stuff there.

I couldn't sleep all night maybe because the place was new and I missed my mom a lot. I cried all night long and then fell asleep.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW….**

**I'D LOVE TO HAVE SUGGESTIONS AND MAKE CHANGES**


	2. first day

First day-

When I woke up it was 8o'clock in the morning. Mr. Mason's car was not in the driveway. He was gone already. I brushed my teeth and changed into new clothes, those which I think are okay for my first day.

I did my hair and ran downstairs as school starts at 9 am here. There was a note telling me about where to find breakfast and lunch money. I had MY breakfast and hurried towards the car.

It was really cold outside. Good thing that I now have a car. I drove towards the forks high school for spartans which was not difficult to find. I park my car in front of the building with the board 'FRONT OFFICE'. I went in to collect my things for school. It was calm as the students had not arrived yet. In the office room was an old lady whose name was written on a plate, kept on the desk. She looked up to me and stated in a friendly manner 'yes'.

"I am Annabel mason" as and when I told her my name her expression changed to one of welcome.

"Welcome dear! Chief mason called up for your registration."She said to me. "Here are your things, time table, school map, locker key where you'll find your books. And these are the slips I want you to get signed by all your subject teachers."

I replied "thanks" and she smiled looking pleased as if it was very nice that I came here to join this school. "Enjoy the day dear!" she called from behind as I was leaving.

I went back in the car to park it in the right place. I studied the map and looked at my schedule memorizing it so that I don't need it all day long. Also I don't want anyone to be able to play a prank on me.

It was almost nine now, so I walked towards building no. 3 searching for my first class which was English.

I just don't understand that why is there a need for so many buildings, though they are small, then again what's the need. I looked around there were eyes staring at me now, which automatically make me blush and I looked down.

The students here had grown up together but I was the new girl from the city a curiosity, a freak.

I don't think that I'll be able to mix up here. I had never made much friends, Puru (nickname of my best friend URVASHI) was my only friend. Since, I had her, I never felt the need to talk to anyone, or be around anyone else. But now I probably need someone to tell me about the previously done assignments, as I had missed two months of this session.

The teacher was arranging his papers as the students were still entering the classroom. There on his table a plate announcing him as 'Mr. Brown' I gave him one of those slips which Ms. Coope gave me to get signed. After signing that he assigned me a seat in the second row next to a girl who was a blond. He also gave a syllabus sheet, which didn't contain anything to holds my interest. I had read most of those already.

The class ended too quickly as I found the current topic interesting. Everyone in the hallway was staring at me, when a boy came over to introduce himself to me. "Hi! I am Stephen. We have English together."

"hi, I am Anna." I replied as he was being gentle.

"Yeah I know. The chief's daughter." Obviously I was a topic a discussed here. "I can show you the way to your next class." He continued. Seemed like one of the overly friendly guys.

"I have calcus next and I'll be able to find that myself." I replied with a smile. After all he was the first one to talk to me.

"I also have calcus next. What a coincidence." He said, sort of surprised by the fact.

My next class was 'Spanish' I was new at it and it is really a tough language.

Here another student, Jenifer locks talked to me and introduced herself to me. She was one of those girls who talked a lot. She told me about all the local gossip, adding all about herself in the class itself. She then accompanied me to my next class which we shared. Trigo was the worst of all. I hated it. The teacher introduced me to the whole class which embarrassed me, as everyone stared again.

Then as the class ended, leaving us with lots of homework, Jenifer walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. We sat on the same table were her group was seated already. She introduced me to everyone. Jenifer talked more than any other girl I have ever met. When she freed me from all that she was telling, I moved my eyes around and immediately regretted it as there was no place to look at without meeting curious eyes of strangers. My check must have turned red a natural tendency. Just then I saw a table of five strange looking students. Not that everyone here was a stranger to me but there was something odd about them. They were all beautiful in an inhuman way. And even paler than my best friend, I mean she an albino. I asked in complete amusement, "who are they?"

"The Whites!" another girl, one of Jenifer's friend replied jokingly. Well sure they were white.

Jenifer giggled and then said, "They are the Cliptons."

She seemed happy to give me all the gossip over these overly beautiful looking students. And I was curious, they were attractive.

"The blond girl is Vera, she with dark haired guy Henry clipton. And the short pixie is Mary, she is really weird. And she is with Jasper the blond one who looks like he's in pain or something. The last one with reddish brown messy hairs is Alec Clipton." She said with a twig of regret from the past.

"They are the adopted children of DR. Clipton, foster Dad slash matchmaker." The other girl added, giving me more information. "The Hales are some relatives of Mrs. Clipton." she ended.

"That are Vera and Jasper, they are twins." said Jenifer.

She saw me looking at the most gorgeous of them all, though that was difficult to decide.

"He is Alec." She said naming the boy with messy hairs, who looked more like a Greek God than a student. "He is truly gorgeous, but apparently there is no one here good enough for him." And I think I saw his lips twig upwards or maybe I was imagining things. "Don't waste your time. He doesn't date." He must have put her down sometime, I tried not to smile.

"Neither am I planning on." I assured her that I was in no danger of him saying a no, for I won't ask.

I was intrigued by their attractive looks but I was not interested in having any sort of relationship with anyone, at least for now.

"They are total freaks, I'd say." Said Jenifer's friend whose name I don't remember. "I have bio next; Mr. Banner doesn't like late comers. See you later."

"I have the same class next." I said as I was not much confident about being able to find that on my own. So I accompanied her.

This place was so covered in rain, that it seemed like I won't see the Sun ever.

Her name was Angela. She was shy in talking to new people, just like me. So, we reached biology without the need to make a conversation. The teacher signed my slip and assigned me a seat, which was next to Alec Clipton I recognized him easily and it was the only seat available. He suddenly turned stiff, his nose winked like he had smelt something really bad. I sat next to him, as I was asked to, his coal black eyes were cold and looked scary and dreadful. I buried my face in my hairs, to hide myself from his glares. His hands were clutched tight in a fist, showing the complete structure of his bone. His pale skin turned even whiter. I was completely aware of his uneasy presence, even while I tried concentrating on the topic that was being discussed. He sat on the far side of his seat angling it away from me, like I was the one smelling bad. I sniffed my hair, they just fine freshly washed rolled in the fragrance of freesia.

This class seemed like the longest, probably because I was waiting for his fists to loosen up. But that never happened.

Finally the bell rang and he was out of his seat, before anyone else had even closed the books. He went out the door in a graceful movement that was not quiet imitable. I finally relaxed myself.

Was this his normal behavior? Is this why they are called weird? There was also another question which I didn't want to consider. I mean how can this be in anyway related to me? Something must have happened before I entered the classroom.

I finally managed to get up to get to my next class. Just then another boy said, "Hi, I am Mike Newton."

"Hi, I am Anna." I replied, obviously I didn't smell bad to him.

"Did you stab Alec with your pencil? I never saw him behave that odd." He said in amusing tone, like it was the opposite of what he said.

"Is that the guys name?" as I tried to seem normal.

"He is just like that, a total freak. If I had the chance to sit next to you, I surly would have talked." He was trying to be nice.

Then he walked me to gym as it was his next class too. It's stupid that the school forced us to this for four years. What was the need?

It went as bad as it could have. I was forced into a uniform and then had to play tennis. Though I lost three, but I still think its an achievement to win two, at least for me.

I reached the front office and gave Ms Coope the slips. She made a small conversation with me sure she was a nice person.

While walking towards my car I noticed the only overly expensive car here was a shiny new Volvo.

When I went back home, changed my clothes I released I have plenty of time before Mr. Mason comes back. So I decided to cook dinner myself as he was not good at it. I was a better c0ok as i use to watch my Mom while she cooked. We use to spend a lot of time in the kitchen talking and cooking. She was my first friend and knew me better than I know myself.

I did a bit of my school work before I went down to the kitchen to cook some quality food. I was done with my English work within an hour. So I decided to check my mails before cooking.

There was a mail from Puru asking me about school and the weather and if I had made any friends. And how were the students here. She asked about my well being and told me that she was missing me already. And she'll visit during my spring break.

I wrote her a long mail giving most details about school and weather. Even Aditi had dropped me a mail. I answered her back too.

I now went down to prepare dinner, it was later. I made lasagna. I was done within an hour and it smelt good.

This suddenly reminded me about Alec Clipton what was wrong with him? I simply fail to understand. But I just can't stop thinking about his face and those black, frightening eyes of his.

Mr. Mason was back now, i heard his car. I went to the door so that he doesn't needs to use his key. I use to do the same, when Dad came home.

"Hello Bells." He said in a cheerful tone, and then removed his pull over and his service revolver.

"Hey! How was your day?" I asked him.

Maybe I should now call him Dad, sure he would like that. Plus I have to change a few things in order to be happy. And he is my biological father though I don't know anything about his wife my biological mother. He didn't tell me much about her, just that they married young and she left him, while I was still attached to her. He didn't tell me as to why she didn't want a child. But at least he wants a child. So I am finally here for him.

"It was busy. How was yours?" he asked me.

"Good." I replied without thinking twice about it. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I'll just make something for us." he said while he walked towards his room.

"I have prepared the Dinner. Dad, you just have to have it." I said and gave him a warm smile.

"oh..uhm ..That was not needed. I could have cooked." He replied back. And I just shook my head like the idiot I was.

Then we had dinner quietly again and washed our dishes. "I have lots of work to be done. So, I'll see you in the morning." I said that anyway though I was not sure what I'll do.

"Did you made any friends?" like he had not heard me at all.

"Yeah with a few. People here are very friendly." Except one, I didn't say that aloud. He then let me go upstairs only after wishing good night and complimenting my cooking.

Finally I was able to go through the whole day without crying out even once.

I then wrote my journal. Mercifully it was not raining at that time. So, I fell asleep.


	3. day 2

Day 2-

It was going to be better today. As I know what to expect. I took a bath and changed into fresh clothes. I went downstairs to have breakfast which was already prepared by Dad .He was already gone.

I didn't want to be early today. So, I just sat on the couch. I was still feeling sleepy. But I resisted. I switched on the TV. I flipped through the channels. I saw the advertisement of the famous vampire fiction 'The Vampire Diaries' I used to watch that show when I was fifteen but eventually I lost interest. Vamps don't exist. I stopped at the local weather report. It was supposed to get colder in the northern peninsula.

Now it was time. So I went outside to get into my car. I made it to school on time. My eyes wandered around without me ever permitting them.

I went inside for English class. I was still anxious for something. The day passed in a blur. I released I was thinking of him, Alec. Don't know why maybe he treated me like a pariah. I was worried if he would still act the same in biology class then. I'll confront him and ask him what his problem was.

I know I am too much of a coward to ever do that.

At lunch, my eyes unconsciously went towards the Clipton table, but they were only four, he was not there. Okay I should not imagine things, he could even be late. This is stupid, thinking about someone who I have never even talked to. I wander if he was sick or simply ditching.

I sat on the same table again with Jenifer and friends. Then again like yesterday she talked and talked. She had told me about the spring dance that was a month from now. She was too excited for it. She was a fun loving person.

I walked to biology escorted by mike and Angela. Mike was flirty, which I didn't like at all. Being friends with him could be difficulty. I know Jenifer really liked him as I was told by her. So I don't want to be in the way.

Alec Clipton was not in the biology class. I just can't let myself think that I was the reason why he is not here. Something might have happened. I just couldn't get the picture of his black eyes out of my mind.

Gym was better today. I had finally convinced myself to adjust. And I think I will, if I don't think about the past. If I just let it go. My uncle had said I was a plague but if that was so then how would I be having friends. As and when I thought this Alec Clipton's face came up to my mind. What if I was the reason that he is not here today? No…no that is stupid I am just being the Anna, I promised to leave behind. Urvashi is right I can't blame myself for everything.

I went back home. Then straight to my room, I didn't bother to switch on the lights. I cried for a long while I don't know how much time passed by. I missed my Mom wish I could talk to her. But I can't. She's gone, to never come back.

I tried to listen to some music to calm myself but just then the phone rang, it was Urvashi on the other end. Somehow she must have realized that I needed her.

"Hello. Anna are you okay?" she asked.

"Hi I am good. How are you?" I lied though I know she'll catch me, even through the phone.

"Oh shut up! Like I would have called if you were." She caught me. "Anna you know you suck at lying. So just tell me."

"I know. But the thing is that I am not lying I was upset but I am not anymore." I gave her the truth. It was like this whenever I cried like some strings attached tell her about it. Somehow I also manage a same response.

"Tell me if something happened at school." She demanded.

"No everything is okay. I was just missing Mom and you." I replied.

"So was I." she said quickly. "I'll visit you during the spring break."

"That would be awesome."

"But you must tell me if someone has hurt you I had a bad feeling." She said sourly.

"No nobody has dared to hurt your little besty." I replied jokingly.

"Well I think I am just being paranoid. (Pauses) you remember all that I had told you before you left?"

"Yes, of course. How can I forget that?"

"Grow up and stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong." She reminded me anyway.

"I am not blaming myself and nothing went wrong." I assured her.

"Okay dear, I got it. You know I get worried at times." She said trusting my words. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too."

"It's late here I'll call you on Sunday. Bye. Take care and mail me from time to time." She said.

"I will and you take care." I replied back.

With that our conversation ended.

I went down to prepare dinner, again while listening to my favorite music. Dad came back on time and all went like yesterday. While we were washing he complimented my cooking and I replied that I learned it from Mom.

"Good night Dad." I said to him when we were done.

"Homework again." I just nodded.

Once I was done with all my work(almost), I wrote my journal and fell asleep.

Almost four days went the same. Alec Clipton didn't show up. Maybe he left school. Or whatever it was it mustn't bother me but somehow it did. I always looked around during the lunch to see if he was there at his table. What was wrong with me? Thinking about a total stranger all the time was wrong.

I woke up at 8, as usual. But there was a thin layer of white covering everything outside, it had snowed at night. I followed through my daily routine like always. But Dad was still at home and in hurry to leave. So, we both left at the same time.

After Spanish class Jenifer and I walked to our usual lunch table. I was invited to accompany them to the first beach. And I had said a 'yes', as courtesy said so.

She was right now talking about whether she should ask Mike to the spring dance or not. "I think you should. It's a girls choice isn't it?" I encouraged her.

That following my routine I looked at the Clipton table. And I was shocked to see five people instead of four. He was back. They were all laughing and talking among themselves like all other groups but there was something different about them. They didn't belong here; they looked more like an ancient painting, painted by a skilled artist than a normal group of students. I removed my eyes from them as quickly as I could so that I don't get caught staring at a group of strangers.

What if biology went bad again? I just can't handle his glares.

"Alec Clipton is staring at you." Jenifer said suddenly calling my attention.

"Don't look his way." I said, hopping that she'd listen this time. Surprisingly she did, which was good. I hope he was not mad like the last time.

I was walked to biology by Mike alone as Angela was on sick leave. I then settled on my seat. The seat next to me was empty for now. It was a strange feeling, all along the week I saw him in my head, and now I just don't want to have him sit next to me.

I tried concentrating on my assignment and gave it another reading.

Just then the seat next to me was dragged as he sat in place. I didn't look up.

"Hello." Said the most attractive voice I had ever heard. "I didn't got a chance to introduce myself last week. I am Alec Clipton." He waited for me to reply, when I didn't he continued, "You must be Anna."

So he knew my name, like everyone else. I finally spoke "yes"

Thankfully Mr. Banner called the class to order. We were given lab work today. We had to identify and write it down on a sheet. Luckily I had done that lab before.

"You wanna go first." He said in an attempt to be polite. I took the microscope and looked I didn't have to think twice. "Prophase" I answered.

"Mind if I look." Did he doubt my judgment? "Prophase" he wrote it down on a sheet and changed the slide. "Anaphase" he examined it for less than a second, sure he was being overconfident.

"May i." while he was just about to change the slide. He let me. And it was anaphase, I was a little disappointed. "Slide three" I demanded. He put it into my hand without making any contact. This way we were done before anyone was even close. Everyone was having a difficult time, identifying them.

I looked straight ahead not wanting to look at him. His beautiful face and voice were very distracting I couldn't keep my mind coherent.

"Are you enjoying the rain?" he asked in an attempt to make a conversation.

"No not really. I don't like it when it rains this often." I should have answered otherwise, but I didn't lie.

"So you don't like the rain or the cold." He assumed.

"I like the cold." I don't know why but I corrected him.

"Why did you move here than?" I turned my face towards him as no one else had asked me such a straight question.

I blinked twice before I get this, was he indirectly saying that I should leave? Whatever I'll not answer him. But something about his butterscotch, gold eyes forced me to answer him.

"It's complicated." I replied.

"I am sure I can keep up." He replied back, seeming genuinely eager to know my answer.

"My parents died in a car accident." I told him without thinking twice. Do I know him enough to tell him all this? I questioned myself.

"Are you not chief Mason's daughter?" he asked.

His golden eyes compelled me to answer him, wasn't his eyes black the last time I saw him? I now had my own questions to ask.

"Yes I am. But I used to live with adopted parents." I think to answer him first would give a better chance to ask my own.

"Oh." That's all he said.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked when he finally released my eyes. He was looking straight into my eyes while i asked him question.

"No." he replied with a chuckle.

"I thought there was something different about them." Just then before he could say anything Mr. Banner called the class to order. We were asked to submit the sheets before leaving.

We were the first one to submit it. Then the bell rang and Alec left his seat just like the last time.

Mike came up to me and complied "They all looked the same. It is good you have Clipton as partner.

"That was not that tough, for I had done this lab before." I didn't want to show-off. So, I added the last part.

He then walked me to the gym, on the way he said rather sadly. "He finally talked to you."

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him. I am definite his eyes were black the last time. why did he lie to me? Gym was okay today, I swung my racket in a way that it hit Mike on his left arm, which was embarrassing on my part, but Mike pretended that he is not hurt. I just left the class early.

While walking towards my car, I saw Alec standing next to the Volvo. Obviously they were the once who owned that. They were beautiful and rich a rare combination to be found.

I opened my door and got inside. i put on the heater to dry my hairs a little. It was about to be even colder in just a while. I drove my car outside the parking lot carefully. I saw him smile when I passed by him.


	4. the realization

The Realization-

It had snowed even worse which would make it difficult for me to drive. I went down before taking a shower to see if Dad could drop me to school. But he was gone already. I went back to take a quick shower so that I could get outside early and drive easy. I had breakfast in a rush, so that I have ample of time to drive slowly and carefully.

But my worries were without a cause. I drove through easy enough. But I drove carefully as a responsible person. I reached the school five minutes before. I had parked in a comfortable spot and got out, stepping carefully on the snow. Then I saw there sliver chains criss-crossed around my tires. That was why I drove through so easily. Don't know how early Dad had to wake up to get these done for me. He cares for me too much.

I turned around to get to the cafeteria when I saw the horror-stuck face of Alec Clipton, who was four cars away from me next to his own. This happened to quickly for me to get much of it.

A black van was coming towards me in an uncontrollable speed. I was about to get crashed within seconds. There was no time to move out of the way. I couldn't even manage a scream. Just then I felt a force hit me not from the direction I was expecting. I was on the ground, next to the one parked next to mine. I saw the car being stopped by a pale hand. It jerked to a stop against its force.

"Anna! are you alright?" this was the voice I could identify anywhere, it was him.

"I am fine." I answered him back. I tried to get up but he stopped me.

"Stay down. I think you hit your head." He said with certainty.

"Ow!" I grasped. I could feel the pain now.

"Like I said." He exclaimed, trying to hide a laugh.

"How did you get over here so …" I was sure he was next to his car, across the lot, four cars away from me. "..so fast?" I managed to ask.

"I was standing right next to you Anna. I pulled you out of the way." He said with certainty and did not look away even when I stared wide eyed.

How can I ignore what I saw? "No you were there." I said turning my head towards where he was. He allowed me to sit up.

"No, I was with you. Anna you hit your head pretty hard." He said sincerely.

"I know what I saw, you stopped the van .You pussed it away with your hand." This sounded stupid.

People had started to gather around the accident scene. The Van was being moved by six EMTS. I was still staring at him with questions in my eyes and he stared back.

"Trust me, please." He pleaded. I nodded. "Would you tell me later?" I asked.

"Fine" he said in a harsh tone. I don't know why but I did trust him.

The ambulance had been called. And I was carried out on a stretcher to the ambulance. Nothing could have been more embarrassing. Especially when I was not hurt. Chief Mason reached on the scene, "Bells! Are you fine?" he was so tensed. I could hear the tension in his voice. "I am fine, Dad." He didn't believe me and asked the attendants. I was taken to the hospital and somehow Alec was the only one who was not forced onto a stretcher. I saw the faces of his adopted siblings; they all seemed angry rather than worried about their brother's safety.

I was laid next to Tyler, driver of the Van he was covered in bandage from head to toe. He opened his eyes and apologized from almost killing me. I was quick to forgive him for it because it was not his fault that I was at the wrong place.

I closed my eyes so that I could relax a little.

"How did you got out of the way so fast?" he asked. I had exactly the same question in my mind.

"Alec pulled me out of the way." I replied.

"Who… Alec Clipton?" He asked, surprised. "I didn't saw him."

"He was there." Why did I lie for him?

"It was all so fast. I am so sorry Anna." I had grown tired of telling him that it's alright but he just doesn't get it.

So I just closed my eyes again.

"How is she now?" I could tell it was Alec, even when I haden't see him.

I opened my eyes to answer it. Before I could Tyler started apologizing again. To which Alec said, "No blood, no foul."

"Are u alright?" he asked me.

"I am fine, they are not letting me go." I complied. He chuckled.

"That's because you hit your head hard."

"How came you are not forced to a bed like the two of us?" I asked.

"It's about who you know." He replied back.

It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. This had to be Alec's father.

"So, Miss Mason" he said in a remarkably appealing voice "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine,"

He walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Your X-rays looks good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Alec said you hit it pretty hard."

"Its fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Alec.

The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.

"Tender?" he asked.

"No its fine"

I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Alec's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room — you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Thank you" I said, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly — I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine," I assured him again. No need to tell him my balance problems had anything to do with hitting my head.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.

"Lucky Alec happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed.

As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Alec's side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.

"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.

"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.

He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?"He demanded.

"You owe me an explanation." I reminded him.

"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything."

I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "You promised."

"Anna, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

He glared back. "What do you want from me, Anna?"

"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" he snapped.

It came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me —Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.

He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

I merely nodded once, jaw tight. I would not be convinced with a simple no.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of decision now.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger. I wanted him to trust me.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie — so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." I waited expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down at a destroying angel.

"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.

He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know," he whispered.

And then he turned his back on me and walked away.

I was so angry; it took me a few minutes until I could move.

Dad was waiting for me in the waiting room, anxious to how I was. I told him that I am fine, that nothing happened. He was really and truly grateful to Alec, for saving me. But I was angry at him for not trusting me with the truth.

I went home in his cruiser and he ordered pizza for Dinner. We both sat on the couch for a while once we had had our Dinner. He switched on the TV on a sports channel. We watch for a while, but I didn't like watch sports so I went upstairs wishing him a good night. And he reminded me to take the medicine on time.

I took a bottle of water along the medicine, and walked upstairs. I open my diary to write the days journal. Once I was done I realized that that evrything which is happening to me until now was a part of some novel, I had read once. Yes. Yes it was TWILIGHT; I had read it once, the famous vampire fiction.

Everything that is happening around, is just the same as it happened with that girl, Bella. Can such a thing ever be possible? I am living in a story, how can that even be possible? I mean vampires don't exist. But how can I denie what's right in front of me. He is pale skinned, his eyes changed color, the inhumanely fast speed with which he ran and the strength. The same as it is explained in the book. Could he… no that is just not possibly. But what else is there that explains this? He was not a human that was obvious. Then what is he?

I searched an eBook for twilight as I had borrowed it from a friend. I read it till chapter 3, where Edward saves Bella. Everything was just the same. I was Bella here and Alec was Edward. Was he really Edward, a vampire? Could he be? Were they not supposed to be bad? And he was not bad. If he had been then he wouldn't have saved me.

I am completely confused. What to believe and what not to? I needed an explanation.

I read the fourth chapter too.


	5. test and gather information

NEXT DAY-

I woke up late. So I showered quick and skipped the breakfast. I went outside with my hood on but to no avail as it was snowing. I drove carefully again, hoping bad luck was not following me.

I saw Alec standing next to his Volvo with his sister Mary. He didn't look my way. But I was aware of him. If he runs into the cafeteria at super speed, then I'll catch him. He walked normally but his sister was more graceful than a human could ever be.

I walked inside. Everyone stared again it was day one all over again.

"Are you alright." asked Jenifer. Of course I was.

"You look better." Before I could answer she answered her own question. Will she ever let me speak?

"Are you fine" asked Mike followed by a still worried Angela.

"Yeah. I am just fine." I replied back.

"What happened yesterday? I didn't get much of it." Said Angela.

I explained what had happened, editing the part where Alec ran at a supersonic speed and stopped the Van one-handedly.

I then left for my first class. I was asked by almost everyone about that incident and I answered them back as well as I could.

My thoughts were all struck around twilight I needed more that I need to talk to someone. But I can't risk involving anyone else.

Vidya seemed like a perfect person for this, she is a die-hard fan of twilight. She might also tell me about all the books that are in the series for I didn't read ahead of twilight at that time for I was not interested.

I'll call her as soon as I get home.

During the lunch break, I saw them all making small conversations among themselves they all seemed bored.

Now I am supposed to think of a way to touch his hand, to check whether they are cold and hard or not.

I had my lunch quickly and then went outside to my car. I mailed Vidya via phone so that she'd know I'll call. Then I hurried towards the class. Alec was already there. He didn't even look up when I got into my seat. But just to be polite and tell him that I'm not being suspicious. I greeted him, "Hello." He just nodded to that.

If he was going to act like that than so was I. but I had to look for a way to touch his hand. It's a good thing that he was not wearing gloves.

Mr. Banner started with today's lecture on a too boring topic, blood cells. I made an attempt to touch his hand, but he didn't let me. It was like he knew I would. The class was about to end and I know he would just rush out of his seat like usual. So, I must do it before that.

I open my book pushing it towards his side, near his hand. Finally I succeeded in touch his hand. His cold hand electrocuted me. I took my hand back too quickly but he noted.

Well, that's not important her, what's important is that his hand was cold as ice. And it looked hard. He fulfills all the conditions expressed in twilight. What was he really? That question stay in mind all through the gym class.

While driving my car outside the parking lot, I saw Clipton's getting into the car and I noted the grace with which they carried themselves.

As soon as I reached home I called Vidya...

"Hi!" I said to her.

And a voice form the other side greeted me with a huge hello….

"How are you, sweetheart ? How is Forks? Did you find any Vamps there?" she asked in an excited tone.

"Yes and No. I mean I am not sure. I might tell once you tell me all about them." I replied as it was my best chance she won't suspect even if I was serious.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe you meet Edward there and you are not telling me but want to have all the details about it." Right on the spot but I know she is just playing me.

"Whatever you like to think. I was just a little bored and I wanted to know about twilight as I have heard that it's a great novel." I replied. "Can you tell me a little about it?"

"Sure thing, but what do you wanna know?" she asked.

"Anything that is important. Do you believe in their existence?"

"Yes, I do." She said this too quickly. "Well let's talk online about it."

"Okay" I put the phone down. And went upstairs to log in my facebook account. She was there.

[her conversation is shown in italics]

Hi

_Hi_

How is school?

_Good. But leave that for now. And tell me if you are suspecting someone?_

No I am not. I just want to know about the novel.

_Okay then here it is: - a girls goes to stay in Forks and falls in love with a boy, Edward who turns out to be a vampire. _

Could you tell me about his characteristics?

_Beautiful pale skin, eyes change color, extraordinary speed and strength. They sparkle in the Sun, complete guys. Wolves are rather better. I like Jacob._

Yeah. I got that part. But how the vamps in the book came out during the day.

_That's because Sun doesn't shows up in Forks. Does it._

Rarely.

_Well there are other types of stories about them like the vampire diaries. Damon is hawtt._

I asked about characteristics.

_He doesn't sparkle. They burn in the Sun._

Well they are better than the sparkling once at least they can't come out during the day.

_Right. But the once at Forks are vegetarians._

Well that's good.

_I talk to you in the morning Mom wants me in the kitchen._

Okay. Bye.

_Bye sweets take care .And be careful._

_Lol!_

Thanks and you too.

(end of conversation)

Well that means he could be a vampire and he could not be one. Well lets see what tomorrow has in store for me.

The next day-

I followed my routine and went to school. I saw him as usual it was like he was the most important person in my life but he was not talking to me. In English Stephen asked me to sit by his side as my usual seat was taken by some other guy.

Calculas was as bad as any class could get Mr. Vaner gave us a surprise test. I failed in that for sure. Mathematics is just not my cup of tea. Then after Spanish, I followed right behind Jenifer to our usual lunch table.

It was strange that she didn't talk to me all through the class and then in the hallway. What was wrong with her. She stayed quiet all though the lunchbreak.

I went to biology with Mike and Angela like always. Mike also seemed quieter than usual. He stopped by my table to talk to me. Alec was already there.

"Jenifer asked me to the spring dance." His voice sounded sad. Was he unhappy with that?

"Wow! That's a good thing." I replied cheerfully.

"But I told her that I'll tell her later."

"Why" I asked. This was the reason why she was so sad. Mike is so stupid, he should have told her a yes.

"I thought you'd want to ask me." He sounded hopeful. But even if I had liked him in that way the least bit then too I would have put him down. I can't lose a friend over him.

"No, mike I am not going to that Dance I have something that weekend. So, you should tell her yes." I replied.

"Oh!" before he could say more Mr. Banner started with class. The fourth chapter had turned out to be right.

So before I slept that day I read till chapter 8 where Edward saves Bella, from those uncivilized people.

And according to that it was supposed to get Sunny this weekend and if at all Alec and his family are vampires than they would disappear from school, for those days.


	6. dreams

5) Dreams-

A whole week passed by just the same and I just couldn't find a way to confront him. It was Saturday now. The day of the beach trip I looked outside the window to see that the Sun had come out from the clouds today. It's been a while since I'd been in the sunlight my whitish skin had turned fairer under the clouds. I went down stairs where Dad was almost ready for fishing. So he left and I had my breakfast. He said "Have fun!" before he left.

I took a bath doing everything in slow motion as it was Saturday. Urvashi had invested in a web cam so that we could make a video call. I called her up at the decided time and we talked for almost an hour. I told her about everything, but Alec and my suspiciousness. She told me about her school and our old friends. Our Principal changed this year, or I should say her's.

I then took a shower and got ready to leave for the Newton's outfitters that is where we were supposed to meet. Most things happened the same way as in the book. Except one that there was no Lauren. Thus, no scary story was told by Jacob Black. And I'd say that he was cute.

I enjoyed at the beach with the group. We went hiking. I really enjoyed the Sun. Mike complimented my hairs. Though there was nothing new about them.

Soon, too soon for my taste it started raining and we were forced to end the trip early without having lunch.

This was not good. Wasn't it supposed to be sunny?

Anyway I had to sit next to Mike in his mother's suburban, which was not good with the fact that he was flirty and Jenifer liked him.

The rain stopped, when we reached Mike's driveway. But there was no sense in continuing it again. So everyone took their cars and left. When I reached home it was still sunny, but I was still sleepy. So instead of going out I fell asleep. Dad came home and knocked the door, "Come down! To have Dinner. It's late now."

I looked outside the window and it had turned dark. So I simply went downstairs to have dinner. He had made salad for me and fish for himself as I was a vegetarian.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Good. How was the fish?" I asked back.

"It started raining, too soon so I went at Billy's" he replied.

"I am still feeling sleepy." I said.

"I'll watch a game first."

I washed my dishes while he was still eating. Then I left to my room.

I couldn't sleep peacefully that night. I had the most vivid dreams I had ever had. I saw Alec standing far away from me, me beckoning me to come to him. He was not the real Alec himself. He was the product of my superstitions. I had walked towards him and put my hand in his. He than had bought his lips to the level of my throat and then before he could bite me i woke up screaming. I check my neck from every side as well as I could and thankfully what I pictured was just a dream. Dad came up to see, what had made me scream. I was all covered in sweat. He put a hand on my shoulder and told me that it was just a dream. I tried to calm down it was just a dream, I told myself. But then I looked at the watch, it was five in the morning. I grasped and then shook my head. "It was just a dream." I said to myself. "Calm down Anna it was only a bad dream." Said Dad, caressing my shoulder.

"You should go back to sleep." He told me, when I was felling calmed enough. I obeyed him and lied down on the bed again.

After that, I woke up at 10. Dad was still at home though he had told me about his fishing plans.

"Moring, bells!" He called from the couch; when I got down to get water.

"Good morning, Dad!" (I paused) "Were you supposed to be fishing today?" I asked.

"No there's an important game today. That I don't want to miss." He lied, for there was no such game on Sunday that could be more important that fishing. He was home because of me and my nightmares.

"Should I get you some chips?"

"No, I have my bag." He replied.

I went back upstairs to take a shower.

I was still in towel when my phone rang. It was Puru.

"Weren't you not supposed to be online, right now? What do you think I am a fool whose gonna keep waiting for you, until you show up? Huh?" shit it was 11:45 I had spend a lot of time in the bathroom.

"Sorry. I just forgot the time…I am so sorry…I'll show up in a minute."

"You better hurry I have been waiting for too long." She ordered and hung up.

I quickly switched on my laptop and got dressed.

I opened skype and she was there I called her. She answered on the first bell.

[Italics= said by Urvashi.]

_What took you so long? _(She was angry).

Sorry I got up late.

_Now we have 30minutes only._

I know.

_You know what happened yesterday? I went outside with Anamika as decided and she faked about being in a relationship with Sam. She is such a despo. _

I had told you before.

_Oh please you have never shown interest in this._

But I knew that she was a despo.

_Who doesn't know that? Let that go, please._

Fine. Did you manage to do any geography?

_No not much. You did yours?_

Yeah a little.

_Your course is easier than mine. _

I know, that is why I tell you to come here.

_Thanks for inviting but you know I can't._

{then we kept talking like that till I told her that I was keeping thinking about someone and that, that I want to know what that really means.}

_That means you really like that person, or should I say you are in love._

Oh shut up! It's just that he is so annoying.

_Yeah. Yeah he is annoying that is why you think of him._

Please stop it!

_Look at that blush. Who is he? Do you realies you have a crush on him._

That just can't be. I must not like him.

_You say that like you do, but don't want to._

_Tell me now. (She ordered me again.)_

Fine he is just a boy at school. We share biology class together.

_Wow! That's great. Does he like you?_

I'm sure he doesn't. He hardly talks to me.

_Okay than you must make him interested in you._

No Puru, I shouldn't do such things. I am just gonna wait and see how things turn out to be.

_You mean you will not try to get him. And wait for him to come up._

That's exactly right.

_That's great you little coward! Why can't you take things in your hand and make them the way you want them to be?_

Puru its just a teenage crush. And I want no trouble, no complications. You know I have a aim in life.

_You doesn't? But that doesn't mean you can't Date._

I'll see to it.

_Good. Be bold. And tell me how does he look like? (_She wanted to know how much I liked him.)

Well he is unbelievably gorgeous. With butterscotch eyes. (I stopped on that. I don't want her to know about my obsessiveness)

_Well sounds like someone's in love._

Whatever

_Its time. We talk next Sunday and you have to tell me everything about him then. _

Sure, bye take care.

_You too. _

She disconnected then. So I should do something about Alec.

Well she doesn't know the main part yet.

I went downstairs to have lunch. Dad was not on the couch.

"Dad! Where are you?" I called for him.

"In here." He called from his room. Why was I being so paranoid?

"okay." I had my lunch alone and then went back to my room. I really have to do something. I opened my freshly bought copy of Twilight, which I had bought last Wednesday. I started reading it from chapter nine onwards. If this book had turned into reality than we should have done blood typing in biology by now but that was due next Wednesday. I would ditch class on that day I had got my letter signed by Mr. Banner for that. And if he was what I suspect than he will be ditching as well. But what if the sun doesn't goes back into hiding? If so then he would not come to school at all. But that would straight away mean that all my suspicious is correct. I just have to wait for Monday and I just can't go to Port Angeles at any cost. I just can't trust him to come and save me on time, it would be stupid on my part.

This book can't take place in reality not on me at least. My mother is already dead, so this James can't threaten me over her. I will have no reason to go meet him, where he will be ready to kill me. Alec would obviously save me the way Edward save his mate. Wouldn't he? I questioned myself. What if he does not feel the same way as Edward feels for Bella?

I realized that I was feeling something for Alec. I had started to like him like really really like him… I know I should not but I just can't take my mind off his beautiful face, his butterscotch eyes. When he had saved me from the Van, he was holding my limb body gently in his strong arms. I could feel his touch, the way my heartbeat speeds up in his presence and every time when I think of him my heart tries to burst out of my chest.

I read the book till the end. Edward was not only beautiful on the outside, but also perfect from the inside. He just didn't belong to this time; he was a perfect man any girl could ever dream of. And Bella was good to the core; I can not be compared to her. She was perfect for him. His wait had fruited him beautifully. They are perfect for each other.

Then I fell a sleep. I dreamed of Alec and me in the meadow described in the book. It was more beautiful than Bella described and the look in Alec's fathomless eyes was priceless. I sighed his name and he kept staring at my face like he was looking at something very beautiful for the first time.


	7. skip bio, exchange secrets

6)

When I woke up the dream was still fresh. I could picture myself in his strong arms. I tried to get it out of my head. To desensitize myself of all this insanity I looked outside the window. The Sun shone brightly today just as I was expecting. I got up to take a shower and get dressed.

I reached school early and sat on a table placed outside the cafeteria and started doing my calcus work.

"Hi Anna!" I looked up to see who it was. It was Stephen.

"Hi" I replied.

"Are you going to the Dance with someone?" he asked.

"No" I replied.

"I was thinking, would you like to come with me?"

"uh…Stephen I am not going to the Dance, I have something important that weekend." I told him. His face fell. "You should ask someone else."

"That's fine. Tell me in case you change your mind." He said with a smile.

"Best if you don't wait. I mean don't spoil your evening." He was slightly different from other guys at school. I didn't want him to have any wrong ideas.

"I'll take my chance. This is my number. Call me" he said, still hopeful. "Its time for our class." I got up and put my things in my backpack. "Your hairs are red."

"Just in the Sun." I replied.

We were late to the class. The day passed by just the same. My suspicion came out to be true, Clipton's proved me right by being absent on a sunny day. A cold shiver ran through me. The guy I dream of is not a human. This fact was hard to digest. Jenifer noted me staring at the empty table.

"They are not here. Whenever the Sun is out, they disappear. Even the Doctor they go outside for hiking and camping." Jenifer said to me. I moved my head towards my tray of food, trying my best to show no sign of fear. The lunch break ended and I went to biology.

Lost in thoughts, I went towards my car after gym. I drove home.

In an attempt to take my mind off things a bit, just like the Bella in the book, I went outside to lay down in the sunlight. I played my favorite music on my cell, while absorbing vitamin D.

I quickly fell a sleep. I woke up when I released he was there in my dream. I was dark and cold now. I went into make dinner as quickly as I could. Dad came home before the food was cooked he had to wait. After dinner I went upstairs like always.

Just one more day, before I see him again. I told myself.

Next day was like always. Things happened the way I expected them. Or I should say the way the book told me would happen. Jenifer and Angela asked me to accompany them to Port Angeles and I refused them.

So, I slept calming that day as I had saved myself from those butchers.

Wednesday-

Finally the Sun had gone back into the clouds. He would be there today. I did everything as quickly as I could. I picked my Twilight and kept it in my backpack. I rushed towards school. As I entered the parking lot I saw the shiny sliver Volvo.

He was back a smile spread across my face, which faded quickly as I realized that now I would have to confront him. I saw him and his sister. He was more beautiful than the one in my dreams.

I went in to sit with Jenifer and others. I left for class before anyone else. I was in a hurry for biology to come. Time seemed in a mood to infuriate me; it didn't pass by as usual. That was possibly because I wanted to tell him that I know.

Finally the fifth class ended and it was lunch break now. I had lunch and soon Angela and Mike got up to leave for class.

"Are you not coming?" mike asked.

"No, I have told Mr. Banner that I won't be attending today's class." I told him.

"Why? Are you not well?" he asked, giving me a worried look.

"I am fine. But I can't attend today's class."

"Will I see you in gym?" he asked.

"Yeah! Now go else you'll be late." I told him and he left. Jenifer left too. Now I was alone on the table. Most of the student had already left the cafeteria was almost empty now. But Alec was still at his family table. I should walk to him rather than wait for him to come.

There was no need for me to walk to him, as I stood up and walked in my direction.

"Hello" said his musical voice, as I had my eyes on the book in front of me.

"Hi… are you not attending biology?" I asked him before he could.

"No…are you?"

"Nope" I answered him, as he settled in the seat next to me.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can ask you the same question, but I know you won't answer." I said without thinking what I was supposed to say.

"You are still angry about the last time." He said that like a statement. I didn't say anything. "I understand."

"No it's nothing like that. You saved my life. So it doesn't matter how you did it." I lifted my hand to put it on his, but he didn't let me.

"Thank you." This time I said this with complete gratitude. He just looked in my eyes and smiled a crooked smile, which made my head spin.

"We shouldn't sit here." He said, but I was still lost.

"What?" I couldn't concentrate on the words. The most beautiful person I had ever seen was sitting next to me, making eye contact with me. How could I concentrate on any other thing?

"Ms. Stanley would be here any minute, we must move if you don't want to get caught." He explained. I stood up collected my books which I had spread all over the table and put them in my backpack.

"What do you do, when you ditch." I asked.

"Well I sit in my car and listen to music." He answered. "We can do that if you want." He offered.

"okay." I waked with him towards his car. Were we being friends now?

"Are we friends now?" I asked. He seemed confused.

"Well you can say that. But I should warn you that I might not be a good friend for you." this means he was giving me clues.

"Oh … and I thought you didn't want to be friends." I said in an attempt to get more words about him and I being friends.

"Trust me I want to be, but it's just better for you if we are not." He wanted me to be his friend and at the same time not be his friend, how could that even be possible. I sighed.

He opened the door for me, I got in his car. He got seated on the driver's seat soon than he should have, which meant he was not being careful. He adjusted the car setting by putting the heat up and music down.

"Do you want to go outside the school premises?" he asked.

"No I have to attend my next class." I couldn't ditch gym. I wanted to talk. To tell him what I know and feel and to know what he feels.

"Well then what you wanna do?" he asked

"How about you answer some of my questions, this way we'll have fun too." Obvoiously he won't tell me the truth and his lies would be funny.

"Okay, but I am not saying that I would answer all."

"Fine" (I paused to show that I am thinking hard.) "Tell me why did you save me?" I simply fail to understand that why did he saved me? I was no one to him. We were not even friends, in fact he seemed like he hated me. Then why did he risk exposure just to save a fragile human girl.

"I don't know." He answered frustrated that he didn't have an answer.

"Oh please, don't give me that crap. Nobody does anything without knowing why." I snapped, cause I needed an answer.

"You were right next to me and it would have been a wrong thing, if I had got out off the way leaving you to die, especially when I knew I could save you." Half of it was a lie.

"You were not standing next to me." I said that as a matter of fact.

"You said that all this doesn't matters to you and what matters is that you're alive. Am I right?" he reminded what I had said minutes ago.

I shook my head and smiled. "I will surely find out the truth." I then looked at him, he was looking at me.

"Are you having any luck with that." now was the exact time to tell him, but should I straight away tell him. I'd rather give him the book with the letter.

"Okay I'll tell you. Since I consider you a friend even though you lie to me all the time." I said.

"Well that's not true." He defended himself.

I gave him a look which meant that he is still lying.

"Will you please tell me now." He was getting frustrated by the fact that I was hiding something. Like he tells me everything I want to know.

"No. Not until you admit that you were lying to me."

"Come on, tell me please…" I moved my head right to left.

"Okay I was lying. Now tell me one of your theories." This was easy. Just get in complete pout mode and he'll tell you. Now it is my turn. He was looking at me expectantly.

"Well this might sound a little stupid and embarrassing. In case it's not true than sure enough you would throw me out of your car and think I am insane." He was get impatient, I could tell that by his face and eyes.

"Go on." He ordered when I paused to access his expressions to this.

"Okay. Here's the thing a few years from now I read a novel, twilight, have you heard of that?" I asked.

"No. What is it about." He was getting to the point but I wouldn't tell him that way I'll make him read it.

"I think you should read it now what I mean, it's not something I can tell." I unsipped my bag to give him the novel.

"Do you carry it with you all the time?" he asked surprised by that.

"No I planned to give it to you. Read it at home and then tell me if I'm wrong." I said to him. He took the novel from my hand, making no contact and kept it in the dashboard.

"I'll read it at home then." Wow he took me seriously.

"What would you do if I am right?" I asked.

"Nothing, well I don't think you would be right." He said with full confident.

"I am right this time." I told him. "It's time for gym I must leave now. Are you attending your next class or not?"

"I'm attending." He said.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow." I got out of his car and moved towards building4. I was in a hurry now.

I reached gym on time. Coach was about to start the demonstration. We would be playing Volleyball tomorrow. It was a good thing that he was explaining today, for I won't have been able to play. My mind was lost in thought all could do was think about Alec and his beautiful eyes. How would he react after reading Twilight. What does he feels about me? Does he like me the way I like him. That is just not a possibility we are no match for each other. He is far more beautiful than Edward and I can't even be compared to Bella.

"You should have attended bio it was fun." said Mike.

"I was not in a mood of bio, today." I told him.

I reached home late as I had to go to the store to fetch the required grocery. I went to my room and then decided to take a bath so, as to relaxe my mind.

After that all was done I went downstairs to cook food. I still couldn't concentrate on the food. As a result I spoiled it completely. By the time Dad reached home, I was unable to do any good with the diner. What was wrong with me? Does this happen to everyone, who is in love or was I am an exception?

"I think we'd have to order something." He seemed fine with that.

We ordered a pizza with pepsi.

"You too need your breaks." Dad said after a while.

When we were finished with the dinner and dishes. I told him a good night and went upstairs to sleep. I couldn't sleep for even after I was done writing my journal. I thought about what it would be like if he felt the same way for me as I feel for him.

I thought about how unsafe this could be for me weighing it against my unfathomable trust in him. I don't know where this trust came from, I am not one of those who hand over there trust to anyone, especially not to the one who keeps secrets all the time. I feel safe around him, like nothing could go wrong when I am with him. He makes me nervous.

I wasn't sure about anything, but one that I was in love with him. I know this is no teenage crush it's much more than that. I don' want him I need him… like oxygen.


	8. lost love

7) Lost love

I woke up the next moring excited to know his reaction to a book that is too similar to what is happening. I rushed through my daily chaos in a hurry to see him again. Should I go to him and talk about the book or wait for him to come? I couldn't decide. I reached the parking lot earlier than usual. He was not there standing next to his car he must have gone in. I sat there in the car for a while in an attempt to hide my excitement. What is there to be excited about? Well something was.

I finally got out of the car and unluckily dropped the keys in a puddle. I closed the door first. But before I could pick the keys, a pale white hand picked it up. So here he is right next to my car. This reminds me about one of the scenes mentioned in the book. Where Edward appears out of thin air.

"Hi… how are you today?" I asked. He had a sad expression, which obviously meant that he didn't really like me knowing everything.

"I am okay. How are you?" dropping the key in my out stretched hand, again he was careful to not make any contact.

"Just like always. Did you like the book?" he made a face.

"I think we need to talk before you get any wrong ideas." He said, and looked around to check if someone was in the hearing distance.

"Talk then."

"Not here."

I tilled my head towards the woods, where no one would be able to hear us... And I started walking towards the forest. I had to check to know that he was following. When we were in the deeper part of the forest, I turned around to look at him.  
>"Are my assumptions wrong? Have i gone insane? Tell me now for no one is near." I said.<br>"What do you want me to say?"He replied, sticking to his decision that he'll not tell me himself.  
>"Stop that, you know that I now know what you are." i waited for him to say something but he didn't. "Alec! You can trust me with this for i already know."<br>"What do you want from me Anna?"  
>"I know what you are so stop pretending."<br>"Fine you are right about me and my family. But I am not Edward and you are not Bella. End of the story."  
>"Alec I know you feel something else for me," he stopped me mid sentence. "No I don't."<br>"Then why did you save me? Why do you even bother?" for once he had no answer.  
>"Anna please don't try to do this the hard way. I saved you because I couldn't see you dead without exposing us. So, I had too. That's all. Please go away before I hurt you. Go!" he said the last part rather roughly. I had nothing left to say I loved him more than anyone I had ever had, but he didn't want me anywhere near him. All my dreams were lost in one spilt second. He had never even liked me then why? Why did he save my life? I stared into his eyes, they had a different story to tell, I didn't move for a while. What, should I trust his words or his molten golden-honey like eyes? "Go away, please… now! It's the best for you." he said again when I didn't make a move. I don't know how I managed to hold my tears. Why didn't I saw this coming? It was so obvious why would he ever like someone like me? I am no good for him. I turned my face away hiding it from him. He stopped me by holding my hand, what was left for him to say?<p>

"You are going the wrong way." he said, was I imagining the sadness in his voice? I yanked his hand away.

"I'll find my way. Thanks for all your help. I don't need it anymore." I just don't know how I managed to say all that. He pointed the way outside even after hearing that. Why was he being nice to me? I don't need his sympathy that would only make things worse.

"Can I please have my book back?"I asked, talk was the best way to control the tears.

"I don't have it with me right now. I'll give it back tomorrow. If that's fine''. He replied.

"That's fine." (I paused) "As I said earlier, you can trust me. I'll take your secret to my grave." I told him while he walked by me towards my car.

"I believe you." He replied back.

He went towards the cafeteria leaving me, next to my car. One of the many tears escaped the prison, without asking permission. Such a thing had never happened to me I was so sure of him. How did this happen? I controlled myself and got into the car there was no need to attract attention. I started my car and drove it outside the parking lot without thinking twice about it.

The first male I have ever liked more than just a friend doesn't return's the same interest. I was rejected by the one I dreamed of day and night alike. Why did this happen to be me? Why? I never did anything to harm anyone than why... Oh why the one I love doesn't love me? Why am I not made for him? This was supposed to work out for me.

I reached home. I went straight to bed. I couldn't hold the tears for long I let them out now. I cried for what seemed like hours. I was being one of those girls who cried over a boy. This thought forced me to get up and wash away all the signs of that black hour.

He didn't return the same interest.

This was all I could think even after washing my face and arms. I then thought of calling Puru, but I dropped the idea as soon as it came to me. I can't tell anyone.

I went down stairs and switched on the TV to distract myself, to make my self believe the fact that this was no big deal.

I sat there flipping through the channels for a long while. I don't know how many hours passed by.

I stood up when the clock said it was six and Dad would be home in less than three hours. I had to cook food and look better than this. I made sprout salad and pasta.

He was late today. I placed the diner on the table, he had changed by now. For a short while we ate in complete silence.

"How was school today?" he asked casually.

"Dad I …ditched school today." I told.

"Why?" he was surprised.

"I was not feeling well in the morning." I told him.

"Are you okay now?" he was concerned.

"I am alright now."

When we were washing the dishes I asked him about his wife, to keep myself preoccupied was best for me.

"Well she was a fun loving person. The beautiful of all, I met her when i was nineteen. I fell in love with her and surprisingly she returned the same interest." He pausing going down the long memory lane. "We married young, she was just eighteen and I now think she was unsure." I was carefully listening to his every word. "Then just after six months, she told me that she is pregnant. I was thrilled by the fact. I always wanted a daughter to complement our same family of two, but she had other ideas in mind. She didn't want a child."

"This created misunderstandings between us. She wanted to abort the child. But after a few arguments she agreed with me." He then looked at me.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"It was her sixth month and our anniversary. When I reached home I found a letter clipped to the fridge, tell me that she is gone… and would never come back. I never saw her again after that day. She just left with that piece of paper, as our wedding gift." He still had the traces of tears that were all dried up by now.

"How did you find about my whereabouts then?" I asked.

"She called me two years from now to tell me that she had given you over to an Indian couple, who would love you as their daughter. I asked her about where to find you. She told me that she doesn't have your permanent address but still had the one that the couple gave her. She gave me that addresse and said that she is sorry about what she did to you. The minute I got to know this I thought about going there to get you, but I had to make a few arrangements first which took me almost a year to get to you." That didn't explained anything as to why she left him.

"Why didn't you get married after that?" I asked him, I could see his loneliness.

"Never met the right person." He still loved her that was obvious by the way he spoke of her. I couldn't say anything after that.

"Good night Dad. I should sleep now, I have school tomorrow." With those words I left for my room. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes.

All I could do was….regretover so many decisions.

I can't bring myself to regret my decision to come here. For that bought me to Alec, even if he doesn't likes me the way I do. Then too we are friends and I do get to see him everyday. Which is all I could ask for now.  
>And who knows what can happen next. There was something about his eyes that shouted that he was lying to me. Or maybe I am believing what I want to, rather than trusting my ears.<br>He might like me, for one thing is obvious that he cares for me. I can try something to win his love. No …that would be too selfish, we should let the one we love ….go, unless he wants to stay. That's ethical and the only right thing for now.

My father has spent all his life without the girl he loved,he still loves. How can anyone love someone to this extend? Is first love that difficult to let go? Would I always feel something about him? Why can't I just stop thinking about him?


	9. plans

8) Plans

It's Friday now.  
>I can't miss school today.<p>

I got out of bed and went to the washroom. The mirror told me that the darkness under my eyes made me look like a zombie. Yesterday was worst than any day. I really need to look better before I cause trouble for someone.

I took a shower calmly, relaxing every muscle of my body. I dried my hairs in a slow motion. Breakfast was done in a hastily as I realized I was getting late.

But luck was with me, I reached without any castatrophs. I didn't let my eyes wander around like usual. I just concentrated on breathing and walking.

"Why didn't you attend school yesterday? It was so much fun!" Jenifer exclaimed.

"I was not well." I told her dully.

"Well, you missed a lot of stuff." With that she started to tell me all insignificant things that happened in my absence. She told me about her plans for the spring Dance. Angela told about hers. She had asked Matt, the boy who shared English class with her; I didn't know she had something for him.

It seemed yesterday was something pleasant for both of them. Mike had finally kissed Jenifer. This was not something to be surprised about, he was such a flirt. Anyway, Jenifer likes him so it really is good for her. My yesterday was not something I wanted to talk or even think about.

I left the cafeteria for my first class.

Stephen was there waiting for me just next to the door. "Hi! Why didn't you attend yesterday?"

"I was not feeling good." How many times would I have to repeat myself?

It was a monotonous day. Lunch break was like always too peppy for me. Everyone was too excited planning the dance.

I didn't allow myself to look towards the Clipton's table. But I just couldn't resist. He was there. He seemed even more beautiful than always. I was getting carried away…now it's enough. I should get back on track and be myself again. He can't be more important than everything else. He was just a stranger who was more alluring than others.

'Screw him! I have got better things to do.' I said to myself though I couldn't recall what those things were.

I just let that go and tried to concentrate on the discussion that was taking place. Jenifer and Angela asked me to attend the dance they offered that we could dance as a group. But I shrugged it of with the words that I'll see to it. Mike asked too.

Biology was next. I had no idea, how to sit next to him? This thought made me feel cold, I was scared about it. I shouldn't have told him about how I feel about him.

We walked to bio as usual. He was not there yet. I settled down at my place, he reached seconds after that. Mr. Banner started the class as soon as he could. I concentrated on the boring lecture and took quick notes. He didn't say a word even when he had the chance.

The class didn't end for what seems like hours. It was pathetic; I could feel him turning his head towards me at regular intervals. But he didn't say a word nor did I met his gaze. I wasn't stupid enough for that.

For what I could conclude, it was obvious that he liked me. But for some reason he wouldn't accept it.

I would have to do something to make him except it.

The class ended and he left his seat without a look towards me. He was resisted any and all contacts from me. I was the pariah again.

Gym was as okay today as coach clap explained the theory of baseball. Weren't we doing volleyball this week? Whatever who cares?

I have to think of a way to get what I want. I don't think this would be selfish as I am just trying to find out his true feelings for me. This is not coveting.

I would just to something that could infuriate him, only if he loves me… JEALOUSLY! Is an emotion that is present only when there is love.

Time was up now. I hurried to my truck. I'll call Puru as soon as I get home, take her advice. She always has brilliant ideas.

I was opening the driver side door when my phone rang, it must be Urvashi. A smile spread over my face, but it wasn't her. This was Vidya.

"Hi!" I said before she could.

"Hey, I have a really good news for you." She paused giving it a dramatic touch. This could be anything.

"What?" I didn't waste time in making guesses for they are never right. Not with her she is unpredictable.

"I am going to visit you, in my summer breaks." Like I said unpredictable. "We'll have so much fun together." Yep this would be fun, unless she is kidding me.

"Hope you are not kidding me, cause if so then I'll come there to kick your ass."

"I am serious. Mom permitted me I'm about to get the air tickets today itself." Wow! This is awesome.

"Wow! This is so cool… I'll show you my sunless town. It's beautiful everyday." I said only the last part was a lie.

"Really, the last we talked you said its uneasy without the Sun did something happen to change that?" she was getting creaky.

"Give it a break, please… I just missed you so much." She'd be fun to be around and sure enough I had missed her.

"I know, I know everyone misses me."

"Oh shut up! Tell me when are your breaks getting started?" I asked, I had to re-plan things.

"They have started and I'll be coming next Friday." She said sounding excited.

"That would be lovely, sweets…"

"I too have missed you so much, dear." She said playing with her tone making it seductive, she is really nice. "I'll sent you the details of my flight, you'd have to pick me up. (Paused) See you online, I'll be there in the evening."

"Sure thing. Bye!"

She disconnected after a bye and take care...

I reached home and went to bed for a while thinking about every major thing. Alec…jealousy…Vidya…visit…love. All at the same time.

Well I can go to the Dance with someone; this would infuriate him if he loves me. Edward was jealous.

I searched my English notes till I found the paper I was looking for. I quickly dialed the number. Stephen picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello!"

"Hi, it's Anna."

"Hi! I was hoping you would call." He said cheerfully.

"Did you ask someone to the Dance?" I asked. He was my last resort.

"No. I was waiting for your call."

"Well then would you like to escort me to the Dance?" I was already feeling guilty over using him.

"I would be honored." He was a nice person. "I'll pick you at 7' tomorrow."

"Okay."

"See you… bye."

"Bye" I hang up as quickly as I could.

So the things were set. Now, I would get to know it if he loves me or not.

Vidya was visiting just to hunt for Jacob. Her plans could be beneficial for me. Maybe she is just visiting rather than investigating. But what if she discovered about the Clipton's? She is smart and believes in all this supernatural stuff. I would have to be very careful. I can't let her know about it.

**hey..guys! thanks for reading ...hope you are enjoying.. and a spcl tys to i would be uploading after 10th of march or maybe one dt day. **

**i just wish her plans work..! plz share your ideas of what what you ppl think. **

**plz do read and review...**

**~Tinks  
><strong>


	10. The Dance

**hey, readers **

**finally i am back and it feels great to pen down what i had in mind for so long... **

**a very special thanks to the reviewers, i really love reviews..so plz R&R**

**disclaimer** all credit goes to stephenie meyer. i don't own anything twilight!**

**~tinks**

9. The Dance

That day ended soon I did all, that I usually do. Dinner, listening to music and my diary. Only thing that I wanted to avoid was all that I couldn't.

I was restless all night long. I just couldn't sleep and kept thinking about tomorrow. What if my plan didn't work? Negative thoughts surrounded me, I tried to shut them out by concentrating on the fact that Vidya would visit.

Hours past by in a blurr…, I was called by Vidi (vidya). She conformed me about her tickets and I told Dad that she would visit. Dad and I had a little talk about my days plan and I told him that a friend—emphasizing on the word for my own good, would take me to the dance.

It was now time to think what to wear. I looked over my small collection of dresses. And finally I decided to call Puru. She was angry for I didn't tell her about my plans.

"it was a last minute plan." I tried to explain.

[Urvashi speaks is in italics]

_Since when do you make last minute plans?_

"Since now. Duh!"

_Whatever…_

"Now please would you help me?"

_Uhm…mmm let me think!_

"Puru!" I screamed.

_Okay okay, I'll be online in a minute._

** We talked for almost an hour**

Finally I got dressed in a brown short, one armed dress, that I think and so does Puru, was perfect for a school dance. Puru disconnected when we were done and right after I said for the hundredth time that 'Stephen was just a friend.'

It was 7'15 that I heard a car stop by. Dad might have opened the door as nobody knocked. I stayed up giving dad and Stephen some time to talk. I knew Dad would be threatening Stephen right now.

"Don't worry Chief Mason I'll bring her home on time." I heard Stephen saying, while I walked down the stairs.

"You better." Dad said in an authoritative tone.

They both looked up at me. Stephen starred without a word and stretched his hand, asking for mine. I put my hand in his hesitantly looking at my father. He shouldn't have asked.

"You are looking really beautiful." Dad complemented, and looked at Stephen in a way that clearly stated that he wanted a word with me alone. Stephen stepped outside to stand by his car.

"I want you to be back on time and just be carefully." He commanded when we were alone.

'Sure I will." I assured him. "Thanks Dad…" with that I stepped outside. Stephen opened the passenger door for me. Dad was still watching through the window.

Stephen finally settled in and started the car.

We didn't make any conversation all through the ride it was an uncomfortable ride. The music that played was not of my taste. We reached school in less than what I take. He parked in his usual spot.

"Are you ready for some lights?" he asked.

"AS ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

I got out of the car not waiting for him to open my door. There was no sense in giving him the wrong sign when I considered him nothing more than a friend.

"They have arranged it wonderfully." I exclaimed.

"Yep! It is better than the last time." He said while taking my hand in his. This was not what I wanted, what is this with boys?

I would clear his mind as soon as I complete my task: - MAKE ALEC ACCEPT HIS FEELING! Or so I call it.

I then looked around for his car and I spotted it without much work.

"Are you looking for someone?" Stephen noted.

"No. shall we" I denied and diverted his attention towards the dance. He kept his eyes on me while we entered the hall. The hall was decorated lavishly, unlike my previous school. It was amazing.

I seared for Alec in context of my task and spotted him near the other four of his family. I stopped at him he was looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing a black tux, along with a tie that added to his incomparable beauty. He looked bored and seemed like he was forced to be here. But I lost my train of thought once again, it happens every time I look at him. I am sure he is blessed with the powers of a hypnotist.

"Anna!... Anna." Stephen came in front of me blocking my view.

"Yes." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I was asking if you need a drink. Who are you searching?"

"A drink would be fine. Lets go get it." Ignoring his other question.

I saw Alec looking my way when we walk towards the stall to fetch a drink. His bored expression changed. I met his eyes for a second before dramatically turning my head towards Stephen.

"Hiya! I thought you were not attending, though it's good to see you here." It was Mike with Jenifer.

"I changed my plan, couldn't miss the first dance here." I said with a smile.

"That's really good." Jenifer exclaimed. Her dress revealed the curves of her body, a perfect fit as bold as she herself is.

After making a small conversation Jenifer dragged Mike to dance.

"How about a dance?" Stephen asked, right after they left.

A slow tempo was playing, perfect for slow dancing. I eyed Alec who was looking my way and he looked away, embarrassed on being caught starring. So my plan was working.

Stephen swayed me twice or maybe a little more before the song changed, luck was by my side. I disliked his hands around my waist. His close proximity was not something I approved off.

We kept dancing to the rhythm. He spinned be rather roughly, he was not like his usual self. This wild spinning went on for the whole song. I just lost it in the end, what the heck was wrong with him?

I was just about to twist my ankle when two cold hands grabbed me by my waist. I knew without any doubt that it was him. My savior! He steadied me and the split second in which our eyes met I could see in his eyes anger tinged with care. He was deeply in love with me. Out of my natural tendency I blushed. I then made my way out of his arms towards the washroom.

Angela was there too. She asked me who I was with and said, "Stephen doesn't have a good reputation here. You must not be with him. He is not good at all." Her warning cleared what Jenifer was trying to say without using words.

I just left to where the drinks were without another word.

"Can I have one dance?" it was Alec who asked in a gentlemanly fashion. I couldn't resist his musical voice and placed my hand in his. This was what had bought me here. He pointed me towards an outer place where four to five couples were swaying lightly to the tune of **honey Singh, **it was far better than this loud place that had caught too crowed for my taste.

"You are looking very beyond beautiful." He complimented.

"ohh! Last time we talked were you pretending to dislike me or did something changed?" I teased.

"I just decided to let the things be the way they are supposed to be." He said and put a hand around my waist as we reached the place were a few others were dancing.

"That's great for one shouldn't force oneself into doing what he doesn't wants too." What was I saying? I was surprised at myself.

"Well then you shouldn't have been here with that guy."

"Are you jealous?" I teased again. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, not at all." He lied.

"Liar, why don't you accept the truth?" I commented.

"What do you know about truth?" this I didn't get at all. So I didn't say anything to it.

"I am not something you know yet, then why do you seem so interested?" he asked.

"Perhaps you are more interesting then you give yourself credit for." Our conversation was turning towards why I was interested in him rather than he accepting the truth. We were quiet for a while.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you, anymore." He said breaking the silence.

"You don't have too." I told him, what I always wanted him to know.

"Ohh, how much I wish I didn't have too. I wish there was nothing wrong in being selfish." He said to himself and not me.

'There is nothing wrong in being selfish.' I didn't say this out loud.

"I should drop you home now. It late." I just forgot the count when I was dancing with him.

"But I came here with Stephen." I said.

"He left, five minutes from now, after seeing you here with me." Shit! I had done it. I just didn't want to hurt him. I have used him. This is so wrong.

"Don't worry. What you did is not wrong. "

"I have used him." I was really very guilty over what I had done.

"He was not good for you." He said that as a matter of fact.

We then walked towards the parking lot. He unbuttoned his tux and offered it to me, "It's too cold over here."

"Thanks." I was really cold now. So I took it from him and slide my arms through it. It was cold just as described by Meyer, when Edward gives his jacket to Bella.

He was looking at me like no lover had ever looked at his beloved. He opened the passenger side door of his car for me.

"What about your siblings?" I interjected before getting into the car.

"They have got Vera's car." He answered me with a smile. I got inside the car.

He started the car as he settled into the driver's side too soon then possible. We reached home without any potent conversation. I breathed in his scent all through the ride while glancing at him from the comer of my eye. I caught him looking at me while I was doing the same and that tiresome situation made us laugh at our own unwillingness.

He stopped the car in my driveway and I opened the door, but couldn't take I step out.

"Anna" he musical voice sent shivers all over my body; I turned my head towards him and his close proximity, sped up my heartbeat. I looked at him in complete awe his scent was even more concentrated now then what I inhaled from his tux. It made my head spin, maybe because I forgot to breathe. I regained it all in a minute and I am sure he could hear my superfast beating heart and that made him smile my favorite smile. Perhaps he was trying to burst my heart.

"Yes, Alec." I finally managed to say.

"I would see you tomorrow; (pauses) take good care of yourself." He said in his sweet, melodious voice. I just nodded to that.

We both waited a minute in silence before I could make it out of the car.

I then got out of his car. My legs were going weak but I made it to the front door. He left as I got in, his tux still on my shoulders. Well he would take it tomorrow.

**plz review! and if you have any suggestion than do share... i would love to include it**

**preview for the next chapter:- i was this close to getting her but sometimes things don't trun out to be the way you think. _ was not what i thought. **

**guess who said this!**

** i'll update soon...  
><strong>


	11. memories

**Alice what inspired me is my habit of forgetting things. I have read twilight many times and I wanted some part of it. My very close friend Vidya once told me about this site fanfction and that gave me the idea of framing my thinking into words…**

**Yes those who said it Alec(speaker of the lines) are correct.**

**It's more or less the same till ch3 so as pointed out by twihard2, best if you read from ch4 onwards…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I just love reviews….thanks for reviewing**

~tinks

I woke up the next morning to see myself still dressed in the last night's clothes and his tux still wrapped around my shoulders. I picked up my diary since I couldn't pen it last night.

_**Dear diary, **_

_**Last night was more beautiful than expected. He would no more restrain his feels for me. I not only succeeded in my task but also got a promise that he would see me today. Though he sucks at keeping promises but I think he will keep this one. His scent is far more alluring than what described by Bella for her beloved Edward. He is nothing like Edward, my Alec…my savior is beyond what we call perfect… I loved that dance, the way things happened on their own was wonderful. I feel so…so safe with him. I don't know how to word those strange emotions but it was dreamlike being with him. If not for his tux, which is still around my shoulders I would have considered last night just a dream.**_

After that I took a shower and got downstairs to get something to eat. Dad was leaving for fishing, that's exactly what he does on every Sunday. I hurried upstairs to switch on my laptop realizing that it was Sunday. URVASHI WAS NOT ONLINE huh… this was so unexpected. I shouldn't complain I too am late sometimes.

There was a message from Puru that she won't be able to talk today as she is leaving for a school trip. I was about to log off, but before I could Vidya called, "Hey!how are you?"

"I am good." before I could ask about her well being, network failed. This is as bad as it could get. I would have to call for the broadband operator and also message her telling about this.

Just as I was done with little things and had settled on the couch with the remote, someone knocked at the door. I got up and hurried towards the door and opened it, I had little difficulty with the normal bolt, but I managed. It was him just as I thought, smiling his brilliant smile.

"Hello." He said in his attractive voice.

"Hi" I said with a small smile.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"As good as ever, and you?" I answered him and forcefully tore my eyes away from his glorious face.

"Just the same." He answered. He got in and shutted the door.

"It's the first promise that you kept." I commented.

"I know what you must be thinking." He said to that.

"And I thought you couldn't read my mind."

"Anna, I told you that I am not Edward, which means that I can't read minds." he clarified.

"Oh thats great for that might piss off others." I continued "But it…it seemed like you could know what others are thinking." I was getting confused.

"Have you ever heard of telepathy?" he asked.

"Yes but I am not much familiar with it." Where was he taking this?

"Well telepathy is something more than mind reading. I just can't show you for I can't get into your head. It's very frustrating though, not being able to get into your thoughts. Its like a two way conversation but I get to hear all that is thought by the other person whereas he is told what I want him to know or do." He explained it to me.

"Does that mean you can make him do it?" I was curious.

"Yes." He answered.

"Is it like compulsion?"

"Sort off." It was like he was here to answer all my quarries today. Like there were no rigid boundaries, all walls were gone for once.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" he asked while I was gazing at his perfect face.

"What should I tell you?" there was nothing that would interest him.

"Anything and everything. I want to know you." He pointed to the couch so that we could sit and talk.

"Okay if you are insisting, but I warn you already it's not all that interesting." (Giving it a pause before starting with my details.)He moved his hand in a way to say go on.

"I was born to a lady. She married young and was not much happy with her husband so she gave me up to an Indin-couple who raised me and another adopted son. My mother was a very loving and caring woman she loved me more than my own mother could ever had. My dad was a very fine man, who loved me. I loved my family but one day they left me alone. It was a car accident. I was left to take care of myself and just within three months of that Mr. Mason found me. He told me his part of story and I somehow believed him for I didn't have any other option. SO , here I am . That's all, now it's your turn." I told him all that was relevant.

"Don't know from where I should being." He was looking into my eyes and truth be told I was completely lost and didn't knew what to say.

"Anything and everything." I repeated his line, "I want to know you too." Not quiet mimicking his way. He chuckled and grabbed my hand in his.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" he questioned me.

"Should I be?" where dis this question come from?

"Obviously. Anna do you not get what we are discussing here? Do you not understand what being a vampire means?" he said this very seriously. "I am a monster." He said each word slowly, letting it settle and giving me time to grab it.

"No you are not…"

"That's what you think, what you feel for you can't see the truth." He said not letting me finish my sentence. He seemed angry and frustrated. I didn't say anything for a was standing near the table, facing the window. I waited till his anger cooled off.

He turned to face me.

"I want you to understand how dangerous I could be for you." He was trying to be calm but I could see it in his eyes.

"I understand. I have spent days thinking about it before telling you anything but the truth is that it really doesn't matter." I said getting up.

"_It doesn't matter_" he quoted with a sigh, "and I thought you are not as stupid as Bella."

"She wasn't stupid. She was in love."

"Edward didn't saw it coming, so that makes him the main culprit and not Bella." He said that as a statement.

"No he was not wrong at all. Why are we even discussing this?" this was not something I expected to talk about.

"I am about to make the same mistake, that Edward made." There was sincerity in his tone; he meant all that he was saying.

"What?" I asked.

He lowered down his head so that our faces were at the same level, his eyes were liquid gold, I didn't move an inch. I was still. There were lots of emotions packed in that one moment….. love, anger and fathomless depth of unnamed feelings. There was a sudden stillness for a little while then I could hear his breathing alongside my own. I deliberately took a step forward, to be able to breathe in his alluring scent. It was just the same as last night, but now I could inhale in its more concentrated form as I had my head on his chest. My head was right below his chin and his breathing tickled my hairs. He wrapped me in his strong arms. It was like a beautiful dream. One side of it was clam and the other was passionate.

"This is really a mistake and I am being selfish. I am so weak, so feeble that I can't stop myself. The day when you came here I hated you simply because you existed. You were making me do what I never want to do again. You were forcing me onto it. Your scent is so much more to me than any other humans. I just can't control myself when I am around you. I have never felt this weak. I always knew what I am doing and what I would be doing, but ever since you walked in everything got complicated. Suddenly my whole life started to revolve around you. (He paused) I want to be with you all the time. There is nothing more important to me than you."

"I love you too." I told him, as if that was not obvious.

"I know. But I wish you didn't." I could hear the pain in his voice. He cared for me far too much, he loved me.

"Your father is around the corner." We straighten up, and I made my way towards the kitchen, but he grabbed my arm. "He'll take some time. Do you want him to know about us?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Later then." And he dropped my arm to make his way towards his car.

"Wait! When will I see you next?"

"You are very impatient. Soon …very soon, I promise." He whispered in my ear.

This bought a huge smile to my face, and he reciprocated that with one of his own. We walked towards the door and I noticed that he didn't have his car.

"Where's your car?"

"I didn't use it to come here." I looked at him from the corner of my eye and smiled.

"Bye! I'll see you soon." He lightly caressed my check with his cold fingers.

"Bye." I said softly and he ran at superfast speed and disappeared into the woods. I starred wide eyed after him with my mouth hanging open. It took me a few minutes before I could move.

Dad came home a few seconds after that.

"Anna!" he called.

"Hi dad!" I called back from the kitchen.

"You in the kitchen." Was that suppose to be a question.

"I am making dinner."

"But it's just five in the evening." He said.

"Well I was hungry. Would you like to have some pasta?" I asked. "And how did you get back early?"

"Well it started raining. So we didn't have any other option." He told me."And I don't want pasta right now. Thanks for asking."

I ate mine and when I was done I cleaned my dishes and greeted him with an early goodnight. I told him where to find the food and other stuff. I would have to visit the supermarket soon, we were running out of stock. I brushed and washed my face before getting into my room. My room was just as I left it this morning—unclean. I quickly started cleaning it up for the night and played some music. The time spent with Alec ruled my every thought maybe he would come here tonight. I picked up his tux, it no longer holded the same scent at least not that concentrated. I will return it to him…soon.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me and I searched the dark woods through my window. I couldn't see anything in the dark, calling out his name would be too ridiculous I told my self. And after looking for over four—five minutes I sighed and gave up. 'It's a book after everything is true' I told myself and settled on my bed, holding his tux. A soft musical chuckle settled me (terrified would be the right word) so he was here .

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said hiding a laugh.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I came for my tux." He joked.

"How did you get in here?" he just scared me. I must be looking hideous.

"I promised, remember. Besides you were searching me, if I am not wrong." This embarrassed me.

"No…no I was not searching." I defended myself.

"Yes you were and you don't need to be embarrassed by that, I am the one whoes in your room." He said lightly, he seemed happier than I had ever seen him. I blushed as I got the last part of what he said.

"The blush on your checks is lovely." He complimented making me blush even deeper. I had to look down. He raised my face with his cold fingers making me look at his face. He was breath takingly beautiful. My head spanned with the intensity of this beautiful moment. His golden eyes were boring into mine. I was looking in his fathomless eyes that were much, much more alive than this afternoon. There was a new light in them, all traces of anger and frustration gone. He now held my face in both hands, our faces—inches apart. His sweet scent was as alluring as ever. I could have lost my mind any minute, my heart was beating like never before, it was ready to jump out of my chest any second. He then let go off my face and I looked down embarrassed again.

"You seem to be in a better mood—happier." I commented.

"Isn't it suppose to be this way, the glory of first love." He said in a very carefree manner. "I have heard about it, seen it but just like Edward I had never felt it ever before."

"Nor have I." I told him.

Slowly we straighten up and changed the way we were sitting and he pulled up the quilt over me and I sat next to his arm.

"How was your evening?" he asked.

"I missed you."

"I wasn't gone that long, but I realize I missed you too." He said in a timid tone. "You are bringing up my human emotions. I could feel pain, anger, jealousy and above all love." I stayed silent I didn't knew what to say.

"Anna" my name on his lips sounded so sweet, I loved it in a strange manner.

"Yes, Alec." I answered him.

"Do you still wanna know about my past and present?" he inquired. "We were discussing that before I behaved oddly."

"Only if you want to tell, I don't wanna force you for anything you don't want to." But the fact was that I wanted to know about him so desperately.

"Well I really don't know how you'll react to it." I guessed he wanted me to know as much as I want him to tell me.

"Try me." I challenged. When he did continued for a few seconds, I turned my face towards his, "You should start from the very beginning." I encouraged.

"Can you read minds!" he joked as I guessed what he must have been thinking.

"Not everyone's, just one." I said lightly, and then gave him a small encouraging smile.

"I was born in England, in 1774." He stopped to see my reaction, which I controlled but to be very frank I was surprised, I was not expecting it. "My father was the largest landowner back then, but never had enough time. My mother intrigued me towards books and I spent most of my time with them. She was very beautiful and that's allI remembered about my birth parents." He paused again.

"It was the summer of 1792, I was eighteen and father had found an eligible girl for me." going back the long memory lane. "I was satisfied, though I had not known the girl personally. She was from a reputed Aristocrat family, like ours. Only a day was left to my marriage, I decided to take a ride around the countryside. When I got near the woods I heard someone scream, I wanted to help. So I ran into the woods, little did I know about its dangers." He came to a stop.

"There I saw a man…" he continued his eyes looking in the distance forest where he must have been. "he was more beautiful than any other man I had ever seen, and he was not alone. There was a girl who I had heard, she was dead by then. He came towards me at a speed that I just missed his movement and his sudden movement startled me. I couldn't scream or do anything when he bit me.I just don't know why or rather how he didn't kill me… he just bit me and left me in the woods."

"What happened than?" I asked when he had stopped speaking.

"When I realized what I was I couldn't control myself, the thirst was too strong for me to fight. But very soon I realized what I was doing was wrong and started feeling the pain of my victims. I heard their cries their last thoughts. I tried to use my gift as less as possible but that didn't help. I was all saturated in guilt, the remorse was to strong for me to bear."

"I starved myself and hide away from human habitation. I spent two months without any food and one day I heard another vampire, hunting deer's in the neighborhood. I then looked into his mind and was shocked to know that he was a doctor.I couldn't accept the facts that my analysis were giving me. It was difficult for me to believe that he was a vampire and yet he can resist the scent of human blood, and feed on animals instead. It was CARLISLE he saw me there and immediately understood that I was starving and told me of another way to survive, without hurting humans such a concept was alien to me. But I could see he mean me no harm and he wanted to help me, I followed his instructions." He paused again…there was great passion in his voice when he talked of his fatherly figure, he respected him.

"And here I am because of his love and never-ending is a father to me in every sense. I didn't left him since then. This happened almost five years after I was turned. I was relieved from the constant guilt and pain. I had forgotten all about by human life but being with him bought back old memories. I also visited my home that was part of his attempt to help me adjust as a vegetarian…and it did help in a lot of ways. It strengthened our bond, increased my affection towards him. We spent a century all by ourselves, but then he turned Esme his mate. Later on our family expanded as he turned Vera and Henry. Mary and Jasper are two different people, who by their own conscience found us and adopted our way of surviving."

"That all." He said at last when I didn't spoke for a while.

"Oh" that was all I could manage to say.

"It's late should sleep, and we do have school tomorrow." He said coming back to the present.

"That's right." I lied down. "I was curious."

"You always are." Alec said back.

"Do you really not sleep?" I asked.

"No I don't." he told me and laughed.

"It must be very uncomfortable." I regretted saying that.

"Yeah at times, I do wish I could sleep. But its fine now." He told me, unhurt. I was looking at him expectantly, "What ?."

"Have you been in my room often?" that was a stupid question to ask. He answered in with an embarrassed look on his perfect face.

"Sometimes… do you mind?" he asked with ahalf smile. This made me smile. I should have been angry I think. It was weird to smile.

"You shouldn't do that."

"I know I even tried not too, but you are really interesting while sleeping." That was a first, I didn't talk in my sleep like Bella.

"And how is that?"I asked.

"You talk."

"I…I don't." I defended.

"Yes. You do my dear, but it's not unnatural. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it." He said assuring.

"But I never did before." And that was true.

"Then I guess you started it now." So now I talked in sleep that is more annoying then he reading my diary. I don't even want to know what he had overheard.

"Are there no more questions left." He asked when I didn't speak for a while.

"Only a million or two, but I'll voice them later. I want to sleep." I told him.

"Did I upset you?" how could he even think about that?

"No, what makes you think I am upset?"

"Nothing let it go."

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked all of a sudden. "NO!" I shrieked. I didn't want him to leave.

"Stay…please." I said in a pleading tone.

"Okay I am here." He said with a chuckle and then smiles his perfect smile that reached his eyes.

I was lying near his arm in my thick quilt but I could still feel the cold radiating from him, his alluring scent was so sweet that I fell asleep too soon, like it was no new thing to have him on my bed.

**i'll update soon... **


	12. Chapter 12

Previously on After the Sunsets….

"Anna, I was think, to take you somewhere today, if that's not a problem." He just asked me on a date, though I'd say his way of asking was pathetic.

"Okay." I agreed with a smile. My quick answer lit up his whole face and made the liquid gold in his eyes to shine brighter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got into his car after the school was over. He drove out of the parking lot speeding up around the corner.

"Why do you always drive in such hurry?" morning hour was considered as we were running but why now?

"I like driving fast." He replied innocently and turned his face to look at me. I just held a scream.

"Are you insane?" I shrieked, "Watch the road." I shouted. This was stupid even for a vampire.

"Relax dear I have never been in any accident." He said with a light laugh as I sighed considering the fact that he knows what he is doing.

"I just hope that you are not planning to wind us both in a cell." He laughed to that.

"A little more trust would be appreciated." He said in a light tone.

"You know I trust you. But I am just too prone to accidents."

"I know that too… with your kind of bad luck its best to be careful." he actually cared for me too much for his own good.

He slowed down all of a sudden, that surprised me I was not expecting that.

"Happy."

"It was fine but just keep your eyes on the road." I know that was true.

I got the song that was playing one of my recent favorites, Avril Lavigne. I was surprised to know that he liked such songs.

I missed it when his phone rang. He picked it up and talked to whosoever called in a very low voice that I was unable to get a word he said. He talked for less than a minute and put the phone down. I didn't ask who it was or anything like that.

We reached home in less than the time I usually take. He stopped in the driveway and turned to look at my face.

"Anna I have to go home right away. There are some visitors and Esme wants me to be there. I am sorry, I'll take you there tomorrow." He was really sad that he had to leave, but I was even more upset about it. I tried to not let the disappointment show on my face but I don't think I succeeded.

"That's fine." I said quickly.

"It will give you some time to tell your father about your plans."

"Why would I tell him?" the last thing I wanted was my father to know.

"You should tell him." I said firmly.

"I see to it." I opened my seat bet and before I could open my door to get down he was there to do it. He took my bag from my hand and walked me to the front porch. I unlocked the door and switched on the lights.

He put my bag on the side table and I stood there an expecting look in my eyes. He bent down and kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "Take good care of your self till I come back."

With that he turned around to leave.

I called the broadband operator. It took some time for him to solve the problem. Lucky it was finally done and my modem was up to work once again.

I went to the supermarket to fetch all that was needed.

When I drove out of the parking lot and on my way to my home. I almost crashed into a guy who came there out of no where. I panicked and stopped on the breaks. Hoping he would be alright. I got out of the car to get a better view. He was not visibly hurt but what could I tell about internal injury.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Don't you have eyes?" he said that as roughly as anyone could, at least he was alright.

I stepped towards him to help him up. "I don't need your help." He said rudely.

"I am sorry I didn't mean too." I apologized. He stood up and looked me. His rude expression changed, as if something on my face made him less angry.

"Oh..hh it's fine, I am not hurt at all." I gulped at the sudden change.

"I am really sorry I should have been careful." I said with and apologetic smile.

"Anna, do you not recognize me?" so I knew him.

"Do I know you?" I asked perplexed.

"I am Jacob Black." He said bring a hand foreword to shake mine.

"Oh yeah Dad did told me about you once." But I had never met him.

He smiled a wide smile that lit up his face. He still had the boyish features when he smiled.

"It's nice to finally be able meet you." He somehow liked me. I just nodded.

"I think I should take you to a doctor." I told him.

"No I am fine. I see one if need arose."

"Okay." I got into my car noting that he was hurt. It wasn't that big an accident.

"I would look forward to seeing you again." He said as I got in the car.

"Sure." And with that I drove past him towards my house.

The day came to close pretty fast and nothing strange apart from that accident happened.

Dad and I ate in silence. And I after cleaning my dishes went upstairs.

I did my homework and then like usual penned down my feeling in my diary.


	13. vidya

I was in a flowery meadow with Alec, the sunshine made his flawless skin to sparkle. The glittering mesmerized me, my eyes were locked on his angelic face, and his beautiful smile sent flutters down my spine. My heart reacted audibly. A small smile twisting around the corner of his lips.

Alec bent down his hands held my face with firmity yet softy. Our faces inches apart, I could hear my own heart fluttering like any teenagers before her first kiss.

Our lips met, I curled my hand in his silky soft hairs to lock him there forever, his lips moved with mine. I had never left something more passionate than this.

In that moment I knew that I loved him and he loved me back. I now know that it'll always be him… I loved him more than my own life.

None of us were saying anything still there was this sound and it was definitely not my accerilated heartbeat. I looked around freeing him of my grip to find that I was on my bed and the sound was my alarm clock announcing that it is 8 in the morning.

What a beautiful dream! I said to myself and looked around in my room to check if he had come back. A whole week had passed by and I had not seen him.

Not after his note in his elegant script that says,

Dear Anna,

I won't be able to see you until next Friday. Something's up with our family friends and I have to leave.

_I have left my heart with you. Look after it, I'll come soon._

Take care. Be safe.

Alec

It was Tuesday when I got this and I have already read it like a hundred times, memorizing each word and imagining the ways his hands might have moved while writing this… how he had looked.

Today was the start of my spring break and Vidya was to land around four in the evening.

I took a shower and got dressed up, I was so excited about vidya's visit.

"Morning Dad" I called out as I got downstairs, surprised to see him still at home.

"Good Morning dear." He called from the kitchen.

"You did leave for work." I said that as a statement.

"Actually, I got up late. I am about to leave." It was unusual of him to get late.

He hurried through his breakfast and left in a haste.

I had around three hours three hours in my hand after preparing little things and putting the house back in its proper order. This was more than enough to reach the airport. So I relaxed on the couch for over an hour, reading a magazine.

Then finally I got out and locked the door. I settled into my car and starting driving towards Port Angels. I had promised myself no mistakes so I kept my eyes on the road.

It really is boring to drive alone to a faraway town but finally I managed to reach the town. Now my only task was to search my way to the airport. I setted the GPRs and followed its instructions.

Luckily the flight was on time and so was i. it took only an extra ten minutes for me to spot her, dragging two big suitcases in a trolley.

Yes this was her...Vidya! A smile spread on my face and she reciprocated the same.

She was still the same chubby checked, brown eyed with waist long hairs. She had lost some kilos and looked really sexy in her red top, her favorite color. She with her left hand, out of habit, removed her flick from her eye and walked towards me.

"Helloooo!..." she sang to me and broke into a tight hug.

"Hii!" I said in an exciting voice. I was beyond happy to see her here.

"How was your flight?"

"Boring. But I managed. How are you going? How's your school and your sunless town?" she shot all her questions in one go.

"Airport" I mentioned as she seem to forget about where we were.

"I know but I am so happy to see you." She said excitement clear in her tone.

"So am i." I told her. "Aren't you cold?" she was only wearing a shirt that probably wouldn't be able to shield her from the cold that prevails here.

She nodded, that was a first and then we put her suitcases in my car's boot leaving the trolley on the pavement.

"Wow! Nice car." She complimented.

"Thanks, Dad gave it as a homecoming present."

We settled in the car and I put on the heat.

"I have missed your company far too much." I commented before starting the car.

"I know, I know." She said, smug.

"School went great, I made a few friends and my new town is good too."

"That's great." She replied back.

"Mom sent you some stuff, even though I told her not too."

"Oh. She really didn't have to." I know that was just not the case.

"I know." She replied.

"Okay I too got you something." She told me smiling now.

"Why?" I asked.

"Suck it up, Anna." She commanded.

"When do you ever let me have my way?" I said with sarcasms.

"Right" her tone made me smile and then we both laughed on nothing in particular. Just the flow of old memories increased our laughter… we couldn't hold our laugh for over a full five minutes.

"How is everyone back there?" I asked and there was a tint of emotion in my voice, I missed everyone.

"They are good. They miss you too." She told me.

"Please watch the road." Trying to lighten the mood I guess, but anyway watching the road was important. I am no Alec after all.

She looked out the windshield and commented, "It's really beautiful here. So green!"

"Hold your breath to see more greenery than you ever had."

We made small talk all through the way home. And finally after a one and a half hour drive we reached home. I helped her with the luggage. She complimented the house as I unlocked the door.

"Wow! Smells like freesia and roses." She exclaimed though I had not done anything to make it smell that way.

"Make yourself home." I said. "I'll take your bags upstairs."

"I'll help but I need to use the washroom first." She looked at me expectantly.

"That's upstairs second door from the right." I pointed it out.

Then I pulled one of her two suitcases upstairs, gosh it was heavy. But I made it.

I was surprised to find banquets of red blood red roses on my bed. The first thing that came to mind, '_Alec'_ who else.

I saw him standing beside my desk, smiling a breathe taking smile. I had to smile back, I couldn't resist it. But then I quickly turned around and shut the door as Vidya crossed my mind.

"What are you doing here?" my question cut him short and his smile dimed.

"I told you, I'll be back by Friday." He pointed out coming towards me with open arms. I couldn't resist the warm invitation.

He took a deep breath inhaling my scent. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. You were gone too long." I whispered low against his chest. "But don't you realize I have company." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah but I needed to see you, besides can't I meet you when you with someone." He said so and his breath didn't fail to tickle my hairs and making me even more unwilling to ask him to leave.

"Sure you can, but not his way. We do have a door." I unwillingly pulled out of his arms, "You should act human around her she believes in the supernatural."

"I know" he said a little … smug.

"Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful." I complimented, looking at the banquet.

"Your welcomed." He replied, "I don't know how I lived without you for so long?" his question was meant for himself only.

"Alec" I murmured.

"Yes, ma'am" he did the act that prevailed in some age old century.

"Vidya." I said tilting my head towards the window.

"I'll see you soon." He leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Come through the door and you'll find me waiting." I said with a smile.

"I miss you already." He then loosened his hold around me and was gone before I could blink.

I managed those banquets in way that they don't catch too much attention and opened the door to goo downstairs.

I had already prepared for macaroni; I just had to put it together. I started doing it, Alec was over my mind all this time. But the last thing I wanted was for Vidya to know. I don't want her in any kind of danger even if that meant keeping away from Alec during her presence.

"You still remembered." Vidya commented watching me make macaroni, her favourite.

"of course, how could I forget?" it was rhetorical question.

"True."

I knew she would be hungry so instead of waiting for dad I set the table for the two of us.

*dinner*

It was like old days I really loved it… Vidya and me.

I got to catch up all that was on in her life and in the life's of my other friends. I couldn't open up scared that I wouldn't be able to keep it from her.

"How about we go out?" Vidya asked while she was on the couch remote in her hand.

"We'll go where ever you want but not today." I told her.

"What wrong with today?" she asked back.

"Nothing but Dad would be home any minute." I didn't had a better excuse.

"I also want to meet the guy you were suspecting," hell no "and wanna go the beach too, some city would be great too…" She told about her plans her list seemed endless.

Dad arrived at the time.

"Hi Anna" he called over his shoulder, hanging his jacket.

"How was your day Dad?" I asked.

"Slow and yours?" he asked turning towards me and then he looked at Vidya.

"Dad this is Vidya, remember I told you about her, earlier?"

"Oh yeah I remember." (To Vidya) "Hello Vidya, it's so nice that you paid her a visit. Make yourself comfortable, and if you need anything you just have to ask."

"Thanks Mr. Mason." She said politely.

Dad went to his room to change. I set up his table; Vidya helped me with the salad. Then we left for our room after wishing him a good night.

We went upstairs towards my room, my bed was small for two of us but I think we'll manage. She opened her suitcase and threw a book towards me it was '_The Secrets_' by Rynold.

"Mom sent it for you." She said in my surprised face.

"Oh, it's nice. I'll read it. I thank her in the morning." I mumbled the last line.

"And this is something I got for myself…..hehehe ….it's for you." She handed me a box of my favorite chocolates. This bought out my huge smile, making me look like a child I gave her a tight hug. And mumbled the word _thanks_.

"Your welcomed sweetheart." She replied back.

Before we lay down on the bed, side by side, we changed into our night cloths.

"Let's play." Said Vidi.

"Play what?" I asked with closed eyes.

"The game." She replied, enthusiastic.

I did know what she meant by that, "Okay" I quickly greed.

(Vidya speaks is shown in italics)

_Forks_

Rain

_Rain _

Clouds

_Car_

Red

[It was a simple game in which one says a word and the other person has to say the first word that comes to their mind]

_Banquet_

Roses

_Blue_

Sky

_Golden_

Eyes

_Twilight_

Beauty

_Edward _

Clipton

_What's Clipton? Or rather who is this Clipton?_

I could hear the smile in her voice, declaring an easy victory. I was caught.

"Nobody", trying my hand at hiding my slip.

"Really, but it doesn't seem so." She said in a teasing tone, implicating that she know something more than I intended for her too.

"Vidya… please it's nothing like you think." I was completely trapped and she is very persistent about such kind of things.

"Who sent you those banquets? They are very beautiful, by the way." She paused dramatically, "don't tell me you bought flowers for yourself!"

"How could you hide such a thing from me? I am so hurt." She pouted.

I sighed, really how could I think even for one second that I'll succeed at hiding something from Vidi!

"You look so cute, when you pout."

"Don't you change the topic. You can tell me if you're dating someone." She was curious, now.

"Okay, here's the thing I met a guy named Alec and I sort of … (my checks went red) liked him. And then we talked and discovered that we both like each other." I ended too quickly not getting into any details.

"Sell that crab to someone else … there much more you're not telling me." right on drat.

"I think I … I know …. I love him." I confessed, if Alec was here he would have laughed out loud at my expressions.

"I knew it, I just knew it." She said trumpet at the fact her suspicious were correct.

"This is so amazing, you're in love…" she sang. "Tell me tell me all about it. How does he look like? Where did you met and all that. Do you really love him?" she shot all question in one go, I waited for her to get it all out, "Are you being safe?" she asked the last with pure sincerity rather than curiosity, like a best friend should.

"Well" I paused, I won't risk her safety. "Yes I do love him." I conformed again, but in a firm tone this time with complete surety. "He is very handsome, the most beautiful, magnificent and not to miss decent guy I have ever came across. We share biology together….(then I gave her a few little details about him except one fact)."

"Sure you do. It's so obvious in your eyes." I didn't know if that was so. "Look at that blush. I have to say it makes you look more beautiful than ever."

We talked for hours, before I don't know when I fell asleep. It was all so peaceful….


End file.
